Monoloids
by animegirl1363
Summary: Hatsune Miku your normal average everyday normal gir- oh, she's not normal? She has powers and has to save the world with a ragtag group? But first she has to find the people to form the group. Okay well this is our story. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi hi everyone! Welcome to my new story I hope you enjoy. This is my first time writing a vocaloid story, so if I make any mistakes, like the names, let me know.**

**Prologue three weeks earlier**

Thunder boomed and lighting crackled. Prisoner Gakupo listened to the ragging storm. He could also hear footsteps echoing in the hallway beyond the bars. On the other side were two androids, one with red hair, named SF-A2 Miki, the other with white hair, named Utatane Piko.

"What more do you want from me?" Gakupo questioned them. He was leaning against the wall almost lifeless like.

"The same thing we always want, the answer to where Kasane Teto is hiding." They replied in unison.

Gakupo let out a defeating sigh, "Fine I'll tell you, but only if you take me to your leader."

The androids didn't say anything, Miki typed in some numbers in the keypad and bars slowly opened with them walking into the prison with a smirk appearing on Gakupo's face.

"_Now_!" Gakupo thought. He unsheathed his concealed katana and swung it across the chest of the androids shorting them out temporally. The androids are built quite durably and would take more than one slash to stop them. And since they were infused with mana, it made them more durable.

Gakupo made his escape out of his prison, but not before cutting the keypad, forcibly closing the prison bars trapping the androids. He knew which way he was going in this prison; he had memorized the way from when he got captured. He reached two double doors. For caution he pulled out his katana expecting to be attacked. He entered the room with no problems.

The room was an office with a big window behind a desk. You could see the storm and the city below the almost abandoned prison. There was a person sitting on the desk, legs crossed as if he was waiting for Gakupo. He seemed to be reciting something.

"Mana. It comes from living things possessing unknown secrets. It is known that humans can possess mana as well but humans rarely are born with the power to control mana. In the unlikely case that they are, they are known as Vocaloids." Thunder sounded and lighting flashed. There was absolutely no light in the room other than the city lights in the faraway distance and lighting flashes.

"Neon, what are you planning?" Gakupo asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Neon said.

Gakupo smirked, "You're planning on using the mana to create artificial life forms."

If it wasn't dark in the room Gakupo could see the startled look on Neon's face.

"So you guessed it huh? How did you figure it out?"

"Your androids, I cut across the chest plate and saw the mana threads." Gakupo said.

A smile crossed his face. "Well that just only part of my plan."

Now it was Gakupo's turn to be startled.

"Too bad you won't be alive to see it." At that moment the doors slammed opened and the androids grabbed Gakupo. Jolts of electricity shocked him. He only had willpower to keep him conscious, but even that was draining. He fell to his knees; the androids still kept electrocuting him. He heard Neon laughing evilly and the sound of glass breaking.

"Teto!?" Neon shouted.

When the androids focused on attacking Teto, Gakupo had lost all consciousness.

Gakupo blinked open his eyes. Looking around he noticed he was in the infirmary of the school that Teto work at.

"Don't push yourself." Teto said.

"What took you so long?" Gakupo asked.

"You said you could handle it." Teto smiled. "But after three days you being missing I got worried. Plus I couldn't sense your mana."

Gakupo sighed heavily, "That's because he drained them from me." He said gruffly.

**A/N: And we'll leave it at that. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes. Bye bye****!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Three weeks later**

'In other news, another science lab has been robbed.'

Miku turned off the T.V. sighing. That was the third science lab that had been robbed. She could only guess who the culprit was; Monoloids.

Miku found out about here powers last week when she accidentally blew up the science lab with a random burst of mana. Luckily it passed off as mixing the wrong chemicals, even if her classmates disagree with that logic. Ever since then, she had been working with Gakupo and Teto to learn her powers. Well… mostly working with Gakupo. Teto is not a good teacher.

Miku picked up her book bag as she left her house for school. Every day she would hope that she wouldn't encounter any Monoloids. But that day was coming closer and she knew it.

"Hello leek head." Rin, her arch rival, called out from behind.

Miku groaned thinking, 'Why couldn't I blow off her mouth?'

"My hair doesn't look like a leek." Miku said.

"Hi Miku." Len waved. Despite the personality difference, Rin and Len are twins.

Miku was going to say something, but Rin beat her to the punch.

"I will expose you for the freak you are, Miku!" She pointed, "I know that explosion was not caused by mixing the wrong chemicals!"

"Rin let it go." Len sighed.

"I will not! She's-"

'Rinnng!'

"Going to make me late!" Rin finished before high tailing off to class.

"Please forgive my sister." Len said before running to class.

Miku sighed knowing that this will be a long day. A ringing sounded from Miku's bag pack snapping her back to reality. Inside was a headset that she got from Teto to communicate with her and Gakupo.

"Miku! We have a problem!" Teto said from the other line.

"Shh! Te- principal Teto you're too loud. What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"What's wrong is that you're late for class!" She said.

Miku huffed, "And whose fault do you think that is?" Miku shot back.

"Teto! This is not why we called her!" Gakupo said taking over the line.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Miku said getting impatient.

"Today a new student transferred here." Teto said regaining control over the line again.

"What's wrong with that?" Confusion sounded in Miku's voice.

"I believe her to be a Monoloid." She said.

"And you let her in the school, why?" Miku said.

"I could be wrong, and I always give the students an equal chance." Teto said.

"What seems to be weird about her?" Miku asked.

"It seems crazy to transfer in the middle of the year. On her transferred her from the highest classed high school." Teto exclaimed.

"I must agree that does seem odd." Gakupo said.

"Again, you let her in the school why?" Miku repeated.

"Just keep an eye out on her." Teto stated. "She should've been put in your class. Which you're late for."

Ending the conversation, Miku headed to class and like Teto said, the new student was there. Best of all, Miku sat next to her. Yes she had to face detention for being late, and that just added to Rin's enjoyment.

The day was going by fast and eventually gym class came. Miku wanted to talk to the new girl so she let the girl locker room empty out first.

"Hi I'm M-"

"I know who you are." She said. "You're Hastune Miku. And I'm SF-A2 Miki."

"Wha-"

Miki grabbed Miku's neck and slammed her into the lockers. Her hand felt cold and metallic.

"I guess you're the Monoloid I'm looking for." Miku used both of her feet to kick back the android, releasing her from Miki's grip.

"You two come on already! The gym teacher is waiting for you guys!" Rin yelled at them, ending the mini fight. They both knew that it will be finished later.

Unfortunately it was not finished right then and there. They had to play dodge ball and Miki just pelted Miku with every ball she got. Even she was already out!

Thankfully when gym ended she didn't have any classes with her anymore. After school came by quickly and so did detention.

Miku figured she had arrived early because the teacher wasn't there. Or so she thought. When the door closed hiding behind it was none other than Miki.

"What happened to the teacher?" Miku asked.

"Let's just say he's on break." She held out her hand materializing an electric orb shooting it at Miku. Put up a pathetic excuse for shield to protect her, much less reduce the damage is caused. The explosion destroyed the classroom and sent Miku flying out the window. The whole wall of the classroom was gone.

"Now to take you back to my master." Miki said as she pulled Miku by her hair. "It's time to end this."

"With pleasure." Coming to Miku's rescue was Gakupo.

Miki threw Miku to the ground and shot out an electric orb at him. Using his katana he was able to block and redirect it to hit so random part of the school. Miki grimaced knowing she wasn't prepared to fight both of them. She decided to retreat. Creating a dust cloud with the explosion from an electric orb helped make her getaway.

"Took you long enough." Miku said.

"Well it's not like Teto can sense non-living things." Gakupo sheathed his sword. "It was that pathetic shield you made that helped her find you."

"I did what I could!" Miku said.

Gakupo's headset rung indicating Teto was calling.

"What the heck were you thinking sending that orb towards the school?! It almost hit the baseball field!" She screamed.

"The baseball team sucks! The school needs better players!" Gakupo yelled back.

**At Rin and Len house**

"I'm telling you Len something is up with Miku and that Miki girl. They were both fighting in the locker room! And it wasn't a normal catfight either." Rin said.

Rin had heard the little dispute between the two said girls at school before entering the locker room.

She was now in the kitchen trying to tell her brother.

"Rin, why are you involving the new girl in your hate for Miku?" Len sighed.

_'Just let it go. It's your imagination'_ Len thought.

"I will not let it go!" Rin declared. "I will expose them for the freaks they are!"

_'Rin this is crazy. Just stop.'_ Len thought.

"I won't stop." Rin said.

"I didn't say anything Rin?" Len said.

"What? But I just heard you tell me to stop?" Rin said confused.

"Yeah, in my head." Len said. _'You read my mind?'_

"It happened again!" Rin said. "This can't be happening."

"It might be your imagination. Try levitating something." Len suggested.

"Levitating?" Rin echoed.

"Well I see it on T.V. all the time. In fantasy genres, anyone who can read minds can levitate stuff." Len said in a professional tone. "Just concentrate."

As much as she didn't want to believe it, she had to test that theory. She focused on the candle on the kitchen table.

"Um, Rin. Turn around." Len said.

When she did, for a split second she could see all the furniture in the living room float before crashing down to the floor, leaving a big mess.

"This can't be!" Rin cried.

"So, now that you're one of the 'freaks', what are you going to do now?" Len smiled.

**A/N: Rin is one of the many Vocaloids reveled to have powers. Stay tuned to find out the others. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder why Teto wanted to see me." Miku sighed. School had started, but Miku didn't go to class. She had got a call from Teto to meet in the office. She said she had a surprise for her.

"Te-." Miku didn't have to finish her sentence to know what her 'surprise' was.

_'This cannot be happening.'_ Miku thought.

"Oh it's happening, leek head." Rin mocked.

"Aww! You can read minds. Well, read this…"

"Harsh language." Rin covered her ears.

"I didn't know you to were friends already." Teto said as if this were normal.

"We are not friends!" They shouted.

Gakupo groaned, knowing it would be hard to get the rivaling girls to work together. That's if they didn't send him over the edge. "Hey! Can we get on topic before we get on each other's nerves!?" he yelled, his voice straining for control of his anger.

"Right to more pressing matters." Teto cleared her throat, "Now Miku, I'm sure you figured out that Rin is your partner in crime. Or your partner in justice."

Teto laughed at her own, lame, pun until Gakupo smacked her upside the head.

"Because of recent events, we fear that the Monoloids are advancing in their plans. And before you ask, no, I do not know what they're planning." Teto continued.

"So how are we supposed to plan a counter attack then?" Miku pointed out. "But if you haven't noticed, we still need to learn our powers."

"Excuse me? What's with the 'we'? I can us my powers just fine." Rin said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

Oh how Miku would love to slap her.

"That's easy." Teto waved. "Just imitate what you see on anime."

"That would have disastrous results!" Miku screamed.

Gakupo sighed and took over.

"You two need to find a flower called Manavio. It's a flower that can release and drain mana." Gakupo said.

"And why is this flower important?" Rin sassed.

"We believe that the Monoloids have one in their possession." Teto explained.

"Okay, but wouldn't Gakupo be a better choice? He's far more experienced with this than us." Miku stated she had a good point.

"Oh, Gakupo is looking for the flower… by himself." Teto smiled darkly at Miku. She did not like where this was going. "You and Rin are going to travel together."

"Wonderful." Miku squeaked out sarcastically.

The day passed on slowly and uneventful. Miku was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Teto had given her instructions to travel to Snowvilla Mountains to retrieve the Manavio flower.

Miku closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She will need her full strength for the upcoming adventure.

**With Neon**

Neon was sitting in his new office. Since Gakupo and Teto destroyed his last hideout, he re-located to an abandoned factory. After a few renovations using Gakupo's mana, the factory looked good as new. On the inside at least. Other than his desk and leather chair, the only things he could save, his office was empty.

The door opened and Miki walked in.

"Master, we are ready for production." Miki said.

A sinister smirk crossed Neon's face, "Good."

A/N: Sorry for the shortness and lateness of the update. I signed up for college and I have a lot of papers to send in if I want to get into the school. So please bear with me. And thank you for your patience. Laters!


End file.
